Laughter is a countdown to everlasting devistation
by riridevimon
Summary: On a whim Darcy tries to trick the Winx into a trap, yet she is a very fickle witch when only one arrives.


Darcy Trix was a bit bored.

School had let out about an hour ago, well at least for her but Icy and Stormy had gotten detention. The story was that the two had a minor "disagreement" in the potion lab and kind of knocked some things over, which had caused a very toxic gas which in turn had to cleared out for the next few days. This left Darcy sitting all alone in the shared dorm room, which she would be thrilled but today she was left without anyone to play with.

Laying on her back while trying to dial riven on her cell phone - which was actually Stormy's -, but all she had gotten was his voice mail. After several minutes of hearing the same "leave a message" recordings the young dark witch gave up on that idea, returning the silent room. Her mind was left wondering, searching for something that would at least give her a brief moment of entertainment. At this point she would take anything, well anything without doing too much work and with a short distance of something comfortable.

Rolling over onto her stomach her thumb was rolling around the "send" button, despite there was no message to send. Perhaps there was something she could play with one of the students.

_Or perhaps a pixie._

Darcy smirked as she sat up, a little game of cat and mouse did sound fun. And she knew who exactly to "invite" to this game. After a fast call to information then placed a fast text message to that number.

**Guys!**

**In trouble, near Phoenix drive.**

**Bloom.**

Darcy had not given much thought to the message and really did not expect a reply, but surely enough one came back. It was a lark, Darcy had to question the academic standards of Alfea after reading it.

**Comin'.**

Trying hard to stifle her chuckles Darcy had prepared herself, no telling if it was pipsqueak or all of them. This maybe her plan but the idea of getting beaten down by five freshmen is not her idea of fun. Walking to the windows as she had done a million times before she looked over her shoulder to make sure no one had been standing in the shadows, one may never know when they have company at Cloud Tower.

With slight nudge the windows flew open in dramatic fashion, she had such a flair for dramatics.

(-)(-)(-)

Phoenix Drive was a long stretch of road along the beach, it went on for miles and miles. It was the kind of picturesque thing one would expect from a postcard, add in the setting sun over the sea it was almost picture perfect.

Darcy was leaning against the railing staring out towards this scene, secretly she loved the whole thing. The thought of just blowing off the whole thing just to go down there and trying to get a tan, Darcy thought it was fickle but so was the plan of getting those fairies down here. Flipping her hair a bit the dark witch had noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Even at a distance the flame-colored hair, hourglass figure and somewhat tacky clothing could be noticed, but of course there was only a few people out on this road so she would stick out like a sore thumb.

The distance between them was being closed, as she gotten closer the clear look of disgust or maybe anger but that girl was clearly not a happy camper.

Darcy turn to lean against the railing while causally eyeing the girl. "What an odd turn of events to see you here."

"Don't pull that," Bloom snapped while waving a hand at her. "What is this?" Darcy looked a bit puzzled, it was obvious faked but the rage building up in the redhead was just too much to pass up.

"I do not understand what you are getting at."

"I am not in the mood to be played with," Bloom face was slowly turning into a shade of scarlet that had made the dark witch smirk. "Musa received a message from someone saying it was me, from your friend's phone."

"Okay you got me," Darcy flipped her hair with an uncaring tone. "By the way it is my _sister's_ phone, Stormy is my sister."

"Do not get cute." Bloom shot back, "I was trying to get a message to Brandon when it cut it off."

"Wait, I thought you said it was Musa's phone." Darcy smiled as all of the rage in Bloom had drained away into fluster and frustration, it was rater amusing.

"Well, you see. She let me borrow it since I don't have one of my own."

"Did she let you check her messages too?" Darcy watch as Bloom try to come up with an excuse for her own little "transgression."

"Uh, well it was suspicious." Bloom's anger had returned but halved, "you were just going to lead her into another trap."

"Trap?"

"At the café, with all of the rest of the witches." Bloom had returned to the defensive, Darcy was now honestly confused by the statement. "Don't pull that act with me, you know what I am talking about."

"Café?" Darcy glanced away while tapping her finger against her chin then recalled what the redhead was talking about, "you mean when Musa came in and started on ranking on me and Riven."

"That is a lie!" Bloom shouted. "You had chased her and attacked her in an ally."

"Whoa, slow it down Earth girl, it was not like that."

"Then tell me whole did it all go down?" Bloom crossed her arms over her chest while her face spoke in volumes of judgment.

"She came in, heading for us when my sisters intercepted and things kind of gone down from there. But she was the one to throw the first punch, _sort of_."

"Sort of?"

"That girl slapped Icy, and pretty hard." Darcy tossed her head a bit, "whatever happened afterwards it just kept on going down hill from there."

"Going down hill? Going down hill!" Bloom voice had cracked a bit as the seldom few others on the street were turning heads to stare at the two, "you almost crushed Musa!"

"Geez, calm down." Darcy's voice had an edge of annoyance, "it's over and everything worked out."

"How can you be so cold?" Bloom was returning to seething, perhaps surpassing, as her mind was trying to wrap itself around what was happening. Bloom's hands were clinched in rage.

"Well. It is just the way we are." Darcy shook her head. "It cannot be helped, just like you seem to be so self righteous."

"I'm not self righteous!"

"Now would not the self righteous say such a thing."

Bloom sneered, closing her eyes trying not to lose her temper any more. _Who is she to think such things?_ Bloom swallowed hard, _maybe I get carried away but it was right... Almost right, almost._

"...Mitzi."

"_Mitzi_?" Darcy had somehow spooked the fire fairy, with a shrug she mention, "you just said Mitzi."

Bloom held up her hands, as in defense. "Never mind, it's just someone I knew."

"Whatever." Darcy rolled her eyes, "Earth girls are weird."

"And witches are all freaks."

Somehow, despite being childish, those words had placed Darcy on the defensive. "Don't tell me you actually believe that shit," Darcy stepped up to Bloom. "but it would make sense coming from people how are self righteous so I should not be surprised.

"Whoa! Hold on, I told you I am not self righteous."

"Yet you do nothing do defend a witch, typical fairy." Bloom opened her mouth to refute but shut it quickly, the two stood silent while eyeing each other. "Alright pixie, I'll level with you about something. Not all witches are evil, mean and-slash-or cold like the Trix, hell not even Ms. Griffin is as evil as us. I know a few that is so sickeningly sweet that I swear she was born from an oomba lumpa and a unicorn." Darcy stopped, she had allowed herself to get carried away unintentionally, but it usually happened when anything stereotype her kind.

Bloom's smug look had turn the tables, now it was Darcy's turn to be the angry one. Bloom could have further provoke the now exposed nerve, showing that witches are what everyone always say. Bloom let out a small chuckle, "you Trix are a boastful bunch."

Darcy was taken off guard. Quickly regaining her train of thought she spoke, "damn straight, Pixie." Darcy sighed as she stretch while turning away, "I am bored with you now."

Bloom waved her hand while turning away, "yeah whatever."

Darcy was halfway down the street when she stopped for a second while reaching into her pocket for the cell phone, _Perhaps._

(-)(-)(-)

Musa had flopped back onto her bed. The day had been long and hard, not only did she had regular class but also extra classes held for "gifted" students, which could meant anything at Alfea since everything seems so random. But now it was all over, and she finally listen to some music, crack open that mag of top musicians and check her messages. Looking over at her nightstand she raised a brow, her cell phone seem to have been in a different position then before but she shrugged it off.

Picking it up she turned it on, there was only two unusual messages from a Stacy Trix, one was down right bizarre but she shrugged it off as it seems like a really bad set up while the second one seem to come later. Musa was curious as the subject was "**_One more thing._**

Musa felt her anger raise as she threw the phone carelessly to one side, shouting-screaming "Bloom!" as she rushed out of her dorm to hunt down the thief.

The message was:

**Bloom.**

**Nice ass.**

**D.T.**

_**(Author's Section.)**_

Strange, originally this was going to be a semi-bloodbath between Musa and Darcy as the two were going to fight it out in the middle of the woods but got changed somewhere and somehow.

Anyhoo, I made this quickly because I was bit bored with the somewhat lack of Darcy stories and anything based in the first season. Don't get me wrong but I loved the second season as much as the first but the third is tittering on Meh-to-worst. Season. Ever, but I will admit I like how the Trix are interacting, Baltor but the best is Chimera.

I'm rambling, perhaps I will continue ranting in the next story which could ether star Chimera or Diaspro.

P.S. Make what you will of the pairing.


End file.
